


Daddy Dom

by Sapphire628



Category: Nashville Predators - Fandom, Pekka Rinne - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Pekka comes home after an 8-1 win finding his girlfriend ready and waiting to celebrate his win.





	Daddy Dom

“That was insane! Great job bro.”

Pekka smiled, “Thanks Ellis.”

He was currently on the ice being congratulated by his teammates after they had just posted an 8-1 win over the Winnipeg Jets. This had been the first game against them since the playoffs the previous season. There had been serious discussions in the locker room on how important it was to do better than the last game.

They had scored first however when the Jets had tied it one to one, they all knew they had to bring more than just their ‘A’ game. The defense had powered through stopping as many pucks from getting to Pekka as they could. When they couldn’t, Pekka used everything in him to stop any more goals, he even went so far as to throw himself over the puck to block it.

“Great job dad,” Juuse congratulated as he hugged the bigger man.

Pekka smirked, “Thanks kid.”

*

Once in the locker room, Pekka let out a sigh of relief as he stripped off his padding.

“You good?”

Pekka looked down at his young backup, “yeah. Just exhausted.”

“Are you going to come celebrate with us?”

“I’d love to but I really just want to go home and soak in the tub until I turn into a prune.”

Juuse laughed, “You sure?”

Pekka nodded tiredly, “yeah I’m sure.”

“All right,” Juuse nodded, “see you old man.”

Pekka flipped him off as he headed for the door.

*

Pekka let out a deep sigh as he unlocked the front door of his house. He was beyond thrilled they had won the game but now, hours after it was over he could feel the exhaustion settling in. As he passed through the threshold, he started undoing the knot on his tie pulling it from his dress shirt. 

He stopped at the doorway of the living room when he saw the sight before him.

A smile slowly crossed his face, “well hello my sweet little kitten.”

The woman smiled, “welcome home daddy.”

Pekka smiled as he undid the buttons of his dress shirt, “how’s my kitten tonight?”

She smiled up at him, “very proud of my daddy.”

“You are?” He asked innocently, “why is that?”

“Because you had an amazing game. I love watching you work in front of the net,” her breath caught in her throat and she blushed.

Pekka smiled as her cheeks tinged pink, “does it turn you on?”

“So much Daddy. Especially your excitement at the end. He looked so fucking happy,” she shuttered, “I was so turned on.”

Pekka stood directly in front of her, “eyes on me.”

Her eyes snapped up, green meeting blue.

“Did you touch yourself?”

He watched as her face went from pink to crimson. She was always embarrassed when he mentioned masturbation. 

“No,” she shook her head and whispered, “I didn’t touch myself.”

“Good girl.”

Pekka stepped closer to her, causing her to bow her head in submission. 

“You are making your daddy very happy tonight,” he smiled to himself when he saw the serene smile that crossed her lips. He held his hand out, “Up.”

She placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her to her feet. When she stood and Pekka was able to get a good look at the lace bodysuit she was wearing, he let a low moan. He slowly began to walk around her, taking in every inch of her skin, every curve of her body. He placed his hand on her hip and slowly ran his finger over her curves.

“Now, now,” Pekka admonished, “What did Daddy say about hiding yourself from him?”

She trembled slightly when he put his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him, “To not do it.”

One eyebrow quirked up in question and she slowly let go of the hold she had on her gut. Her belly returned to its full slightly, rounded state. Pekka stood behind her and placed his lips against her neck and kissed from below her ear down to her shoulder, “I love your body the way it is. Please don’t hide yourself from me.”

She nodded and let him do as he wished before reaching behind herself to touch his hardening cock in his dress pants. 

“Did I give you permission to touch me?” Pekka growled in her ear.

“No.”

“No what?”

“No sir.”

“That’s my good girl,” he complimented before stepping back, “knees. Now.”

As graciously as she could in her 5” Louboutin heels, she lowered herself back down to the floor, putting herself back into the submissive position she had been in.

“Eyes up,” when she looked up at him, he stroked her cheek, “Such a god girl for Daddy.”

While he stroked her cheek, he noticed the way her eyes continuously flicked down to his hardening dick.

“What do you need Kitten?” she bit her bottom lip but didn’t answer, “I asked you a question.”

“Can I ...”

“What do you need Kitten?” He cupped her face and tipped her head back, “tell Daddy what you need.”

“I need to suck your dick. Please Daddy,” she moved on her knees feeling the ache in her pussy, “Please.”

“You want Daddy’s cock?”

“Please Daddy. I need it to so bad.”

“Take it out.”

She quickly reached up and undid the button on his dress slacks and pulled the zipper down.

“Keep going.”

She pulled his pants and boxers down at once. Without waiting for permission or direction, she opened her mouth and sucked the head. 

“Shit,” Pekka groaned at the sudden feeling of her hot, wet mouth on his dick. 

He slid his fingers into her hair and held her head in place as her mouth moved up and down, taking more of his dick into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder causing Pekka to let out a deep groan. She backed off and dragged her tongue from the base to the tip and swirled her tongue around the tip.

He groaned again when she looked up making eye contact, “Keep going Kitten. It feels so good. I love your mouth. So hot and wet for me.”

She groaned at his words.

“You like it don’t you?” he asked with a groan, “You like having Daddy’s dick down your throat.”

She groaned around his cock and nodded.

“Mm good girl,” he moaned again, “Fuck Kitten. Get ready.”

She backed off so just the tip was in her mouth. She felt the first spurts of his hot cum hitting the back of her throat before she started swallowing quickly, not wanting to waste any of his cum. When she had drained his cock, she pulled off and licked the tip making sure he was clean.

“God Kitten. You are so fucking good at that,” Pekka bent down and kissed her, not caring that he could taste himself in her mouth, “But unfortunately I need to punish you?”

She couldn’t understand why he was threatening to punish her when he had just been praising her. Her face twisted in distress, “Why?”

“Well Kitten, while I loved the incredible blow job you just gave me, you took me in your mouth without my permission. So, you need to be punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” she answered quietly, “I’m sorry sir.”

She crossed her arms behind her back and hung her head. As Pekka watched her, he felt his resolve to dominate her slipping away. But it was something he knew she needed and if he was honest with himself, he was coming to enjoy the game they played. Especially on nights when he was coming off the high of a win like the one he just went through.

“Up,” he ordered standing up straight.

When he stood, he tilted her chin and kissed her before bending and wrapping his arm around her waist earning him a small shriek.

He swatted her ass playfully, “Pipe down darling.”

Her giggle made him smile as he continued up the stairs to their bedroom. Once he got to their room, he placed her on her feet.

Pekka reached for her hands and placed them at her side, “Stay standing.”

“Yes sir,” she answered but kept her head bowed.

He sat on the side of the bed, “Kitten why are you getting punished?”

“Because I took you without your permission and that was wrong.”

“Good girl. I won’t make it too severe this time okay?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Over my lap,” he took her hand and helped her lay across his lap, “Comfortable?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl,” he praised her again as he ran a hand down her back, “Remind me to buy you more of these bodysuits.”

Her smile faded as she moaned softly feeling his large hand rub over her ass. Her excitement spiked as she prepared for the spanking that was coming her way. That was Pekka’s preferred method of punishment, but he usually switched up what he used to spank her with. She had to admit she was happy he had chosen to use his hand this time. 

She had been lost in her thoughts and the first smack came as a surprise. She sucked in a breath as the first bite of pain hit her and then the pleasure started to seep in.

“Oh god Daddy,” she groaned as he smacked her ass a third time.

“Good?” 

“Please Pekka.

“Almost over,” he smacked her ass two more times.

“Oh god,” she groaned again when he finally stopped. 

He lifted her up and pulled her into his lap so she could curl into his chest, “I got you Kitten. You did so good. You took your punishment well.” 

She leaned up and kissed his neck, “Thank you Pekka.”

“You’re welcome baby,” he turned his head and kissed her lips, “Are you okay? Was I too rough?”

“You were perfect,” she smiled, “But I still haven’t gotten to cum yet.”

He laughed and moved her to lie down, “Well let’s see what I can do about that.”

Once he was over her, she grabbed his face, “Hey. I’m so, so proud of you. You worked so hard tonight and I actually jumped up and down and screamed when it was over.”

Pekka smiled, “Do you think I redeemed myself?”

“You did so much more than that babe,” she kissed him, “You were truly amazing.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
